


The World Goes Cold

by katzaren



Series: For I Fancy You [3]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Lizzie is a BAMF, Lizzie's POV, Sebastian loves it, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katzaren/pseuds/katzaren
Summary: The last thing Lizzie wanted was to stop for gas after her steamy night with Sebastian, but it was better than being stranded in the middle of nowhere.
Relationships: Lizzie Saltzman/Sebastian
Series: For I Fancy You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586200
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	The World Goes Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: Sizzie one-shot? Where Sebastian reacts to some guys who try to flirt with Lizzie after their “moment” in 2x08, please? When Sebastian and Lizzie are on their way back to school.
> 
> This take place shortly after Lizzie and Sebastian have sex during 2.08 "This Was A Surprisingly Violent Christmas". Title from "Dead of Night" by Ruelle.

Lizzie hadn’t planned on having sex on the hood of her dusty old car. But she couldn’t deny that she felt powerful in Sebastian’s arms. That skin-to-skin contact assured her that should Sebastian make her the least bit uncomfortable, she could siphon magic from him and blast him away.

Besides, it had been thoroughly enjoyable. And God, it had been a long time since she’d had sex. She wasn’t sure yet if it meant anything. Guys as good looking as Sebastian had a tendency to leave as soon as they got what they wanted. Maybe they would have sex again. Maybe they wouldn’t. Either way, Lizzie refused to allow herself to care. She was  _ not  _ going to fall in love with that stupid vampire. No matter how charming he was.

“What does that red light mean?” Sebastian asked, pointing to the gas gauge.

“Oh, crap.” Lizzie had forgotten to get gas earlier when she’d been trying to ditch Sebastian in the middle of nowhere. The car was running on empty, with hopefully just enough to get her to the gas station. She shifted into the exit lane and turned into a rickety old gas station.

The fluorescent lights flickered above their heads, buzzing with electricity. It cast everything in an unnaturally harsh light. Lizzie pulled the car to a stop next to the gas pump.

“Elizabeth, would you mind lending me some money so I could acquire something to quench my thirst?” Sebastian grinned at her innocently.

Lizzie glanced over and saw a few guys loitering by the ice box in front of the gas station store. She leveled a glare at Sebastian. “No, I won’t let you snack on anyone here.”

“I wasn’t planning on it, honest. I was thinking I would try a beer made of roots.”

Lizzie lifted an eyebrow. “You mean a root beer? You know that isn’t alcoholic, right?”

“Ah. Well then perhaps a regular beer.”

Lizzie snorted. “You’d have to use compulsion to get that since you’re not old enough to drink.”

Sebastian frowned. “Oh, yes, this country has such ridiculous restrictions on alcohol consumption. I think I could pass for twenty-one though.” He started to reach for the door handle.

Lizzie put an arm across him, barring his path. “Don’t even think about it. They’re going to ask for your ID, and you don’t have one, so tough.”

“Then I shall just use compulsion.”

“Security cameras.” Lizzie nodded to one right in front of the store.

“I may not have been in this modern world for long, but the incessant buzzing of technology is unmistakable. That one and the one inside are silent. Dead.” He smirked, looking so proud of himself.

“No vampire powers. And that’s final. Now you stay in the car.”

Sebastian lifted his hands. “Fine, fine. Refuel your vessel so we may be on our way.” He leaned his elbows against the dashboard, every bit like a sulking cat.

Lizzie sent him one last warning look before stepping out of the car. She selected the gas type she wanted and put the gas nozzle into her car, tapping her foot as she waited.

A wolf whistle sounded behind her, but she didn’t dare glance over at the guys in front of the store. They’d been holding paper bags, no doubt filled with beer bottles or some other substance which would turn them into even bigger idiots than usual. Just a few more gallons, and she could be on her way.

The nozzle clicked, and Lizzie sighed with relief. She maneuvered it back into its slot in the gas pump and clicked on the screen to pay. She swiped her card.

A message popped up on the screen that she needed to go inside to pay. Lizzie huffed, rolling her eyes. This night was taking a turn for the worse. She just wanted to be home at the Salvatore school, where she could finally breathe again.

Lizzie kept her gaze focused on the door of the gas station store as she stalked towards it. She was annoyed to put it mildly, gripped by a determination to get this over with and be gone. She reached for the door handle, prepared to wrench it open, when a guy stepped in front of her.

“Hey, sunshine. How you doing tonight?”

Lizzie rolled her eyes. “Now’s not a good time, or ever, really. I’m in a hurry.”

“Ah, you’re a feisty one. Come on, have a drink with us. You deserve a break.”

Lizzie flipped her hair over her shoulder. “I’d rather not. My boyfriend is in the car, and I’d rather not keep him waiting. You do  _ not  _ want to see him angry.”

He glanced behind her. “There’s no one there, honey.”

Lizzie whirled around. For a second, she had a panicked thought that Sebastian wasn’t real again. Or maybe she had imagined him today. He wasn’t in the car, but the passenger door was open. Lizzie breathed a sigh of relief. He must have gone to get a snack. Damn. But at least she wasn’t going crazy…

“You okay, sugar?”

Lizzie jumped. All three of the guys were in front of her now. Two of them were leaning towards her. It was making her really uncomfortable.

Should she make a run for the car? Sebastian could catch up later. But wait, she hadn’t paid for the gas yet. Did it really matter that much if she didn’t pay?

Lizzie shifted her weight and curled her hands into fists so she could fight if she needed to. One of the guys reached for her hair, commenting on how pretty it looked.

Sebastian appeared out of nowhere and snatched the man’s hand. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” he said.

Lizzie grabbed Sebastian’s shoulder and siphoned magic from him, then she blasted all three of the humans backwards. “Dickwads!”

Sebastian gave her an amused look. “Do I even want to know what that means?”

“Oh, you know what it means. Now I need you to use compulsion so they won’t remember what happened.”

“So it is only acceptable to use vampire powers when it suits your fancy?”

Lizzie bit back a smile. It was that word.  _ Fancy.  _ It reminded her of how he said he fancied her, and ugh, she needed to stop thinking about that. She couldn’t get too attached to him. “Vampire powers are acceptable when it’s necessary. And hiding magic from the muggles is definitely a necessity.”

“Muggles?” Sebastian asked, eyebrow raised.

“Non-magic people. It’s from  _ Harry Potter.  _ You should really start reading modern literature.”

“I’m not so sure I want to read about a hairy potter, but I am curious to consume more, how do you say it, pop culture.”

Lizzie grimaced. “Whatever. I’m going to pay for the gas and see if the store owner saw anything. He might need to be compulsed too.”

“Are you sure I can’t feed on them?” Sebastian asked, nodding to the three men who were passed out on the ground.

Lizzie glared at him. “No. If you feed on them, you’ll probably end up killing them.”

“But they deserve to be punished.”

“That punishment doesn’t fit the crime. Besides, I already punished them with that blast of magic. They’re going to have the mother of all headaches when they wake up.” Lizzie turned on her heel and went inside to pay.

The store owner had heard the men bump into the wall of the store, but he’d been playing poker on his phone so he hadn’t seen anything. He just assumed the guys were fighting with each other.

Lizzie left the store after paying, relieved that they wouldn’t have to use compulsion on the store owner too. She found Sebastian leaning against the brick wall, arms crossed. The three men were nowhere in sight.

“You didn’t kill them, did you?”

“No, Elizabeth. I am a man of my word. I did not even take a bite, tempting as it was. They’re on their way back home with a new respect for women. Though, I made sure they won’t remember you specifically.”

“Were you jealous?” Lizzie asked, raising an eyebrow. “Is that why you stepped in to ‘save the day?’”

“Jealous? Of those nimwits?” Sebastian made a face. “Hardly. It’s only natural they would be attracted to a creature as beautiful as yourself. They lacked tact, however, and I could tell they were making you uncomfortable. Lucky I was there, right?”

Lizzie rolled her eyes. “I could have handled them, even without using magic. It was just more convenient to siphon magic from you.”

“That's a convenient excuse, eh?”

Lizzie narrowed her eyes at him. “What are you implying?”

“I think you like being rescued from time to time.”

Lizzie scoffed, offended. “I don't. I'm not some damsel in distress.”

“No, far from it.” Sebastian pushed off from the wall and stood inches from her face, his eyes alight with desire. “You know how to take care of yourself, Elizabeth Saltzman. It is one of the qualities about you I most admire.”

_ Don’t fall for it. Don’t fall for it. _ Lizzie caught her breath and forced down her feelings. “We need to drive somewhere more remote. I think it’s almost time for our phoenix to be reborn, and I really don’t want him to be in the car when he bursts into flames.”

Sebastian chuckled. “Yes, I must say that would ruin the mood. But once we get back to the school, perhaps you could show me around. I’d very much like to see all the places two people could share a private moment together.”

“Is that your way of asking for more sex?”

“You did say you fancied copulation with me, did you not?”

“I did,” Lizzie said, biting back a smile. Even after all this, she’d been worried he wouldn’t want to sleep with her again. The fact that he was still interested was an anomaly, a Christmas miracle if you will.

“So what will it be, Elizabeth?” he said, taking her hands into his. There was something about that gesture. He was literally putting his life in her hands. She could siphon magic from him and do whatever she wanted to him. She was just as dangerous as him, and he knew it. He respected her power like no one ever had before. And for some strange reason he trusted her.

“One more time. But only because it’s Christmas.”

Sebastian chuckled. “You know it’s not really Christmas, right?”

She batted his shoulder, smiling seductively. “Come on. Don’t you want to find out what happens to handsome vampires on the naughty list?”


End file.
